Belong Together Forever
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella love being together. Will they be able to stay together when their friends Chad and Taylor stop talking to each other? Or will they stay together and hope that Chad and Taylor make up soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella were still together and going strong. The friends loved that Troy and Gabriella were still together. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands on their way to the next class they had together. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to put the books a way before going to the lunch room to eat lunch with their friends. Troy and Gabriella were glad that school was over. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their homework. Troy and Gabriella then went back to his house. When Troy and Gabriella got to his house, they went up stairs to his room to do their homework together. Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and then went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room and watched a movie together while cuddling with each other on his bed.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were fighting at Chad's house over something. Taylor had asked Chad why he had flirted with Denise who is a cheerleader. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he was not flirting with Denise the cheerleader and also told her that Denise has a boyfriend. Taylor said that she does not believe him and that he was to flirting with Denise. Chad kept telling Taylor that he was not flirting with Denise and that he loves her only. Chad asked Taylor why he would flirt with Denise when he has her. Taylor said to Chad she does not know why but she told Chad that she needed some time to think for right now. So Taylor left Chad's house and went home to cry her eyes out and also do some thinking too.

Troy and Gabriella were making out till time for dinner. That night they ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. They finished the movie and then started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. After they got done eating they left the house and got into the car. Troy and Gabriella left for school. Troy and Gabriella did not know that their best friends Chad and Taylor had been fighting with each other again.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and got out of the car. Troy locked the car up and then took Gabriella's one hand. Troy and Gabriella walked in the school and saw that Chad and Taylor were not talking to each other . Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get the books they need for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before going to class. Troy and Gabriella had notice that most of the day that Chad and Taylor were avoiding each other. Troy and Gabriella knew that Chad and Taylor had a fight just how they were acting. Troy and Gabriella decided they would wait till thier friends Chad and Taylor come to them to talk about their fight.

Mean while Chad was thinking about talking to Troy about his fight with Taylor. Chad realized that he needed some advice and some one on his side. Taylor knew she needed to talk to Gabriella about the fight she had with Chad. Taylor realized that she needed some advice about this fight she had with Chad. So Chad decided he would go over to Troy's after school to talk to him. Taylor was going to go over to Gabriella's house to talk to Gabriella about the fight she had with Chad. So after school Troy and Gabriella got into the car and went back to his house. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to do their homework. A hour later they had finish their homework and started making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Troy and Gabriella were in his room cuddling with each other while watching a movie. Chad showed up at Troy's house and knocked on the door. Lucille went to answer the door and saw Chad standing in front of her. Chad asked Troy's mom if Troy was home and she told him that he was home but upstairs with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella had just got done making love when Chad knocked on his bedroom door. Troy asked who it was and Chad said it was him. Troy told Chad to wait for a few minutes. So Troy and Gabriella got dressed back into the tshirt and shorts they were wearing before they had made love. Troy and Gabriella got back under the blankets. Troy told Chad he could come in and so Chad open the door to see Troy and Gabriella in each others arms. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if he could talk to them about the fight he had with Taylor. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they were okey for him to talk to them about what happen between him and Taylor.

So Chad told Troy and Gabriella about what he and Taylor fought about. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that their was one day they saw Taylor flirting with a guy in the school hallway. Chad thank Troy and Gabriella for telling him about Taylor flirting with a guy and he told them he would not tell Taylor that they told him . Chad said that he loves Taylor and wish she would stop saying he was flirting with the cheerleader Denise when she has a boyfriend. While Chad was still talking to them, Gabriella was sucking on Troys neck and giving him a hickey too. Chad asked them if they would be on his side and Troy and Gabriella told them that they would be on his side. Chad told Troy and Gabriella he would see them at school and left for home. After Chad had left, Troy and Gabriella were making out. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love three times before taking another shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweat pants before going down stairs to eat dinner with his parents.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taylor went over to Gabriella's house to have a talk. Taylor wanted to talk to Gabriella about her fight with Chad. Taylor knocked on the door and Maria answer it. Taylor asked if Gabriella was home and Maria told Taylor that she was not at home right now. Taylor asked Gabriella's mom if she knew where Gabriella was at. Maria told Taylor that Gabriella was over at her boyfriend Troy's house right now. Taylor told Gabriella's mom thanks and that she was going to go. Taylor left Gabriella's house and decided if she wanted to go over to Troy's house. Taylor realized that she could talk to Troy and Gabriella about the fight she had with Chad.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie and had took it out. Troy put the movie back in the case and turn the dvd player off. Troy then put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off. Troy went back to Gabriella on the bed and they started making out, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before cuddling with each other. They did some talking and told each other I love you. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a nap till time for dinner.

Taylor went over to Troy's house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and saw Taylor standing in front of her. Taylor asked Troy's mom if Troy and Gabriella were there. Lucille told Taylor that they were there,but were upstairs right Lucille let Taylor into the house and then went upstairs to tell Troy and Gabriella that Taylor was wanting to see them. Lucille opened her son Troy's bedroom door and saw that Troy and Gabriella were sleeping. Lucille saw Troy and Gabriella's clothes on the floor and realized what they had been up too. Lucille just smiled when she shut her son Troy's bedroom door quietly. Lucille went back down stairs to tell Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were sleeping right now. Taylor told Lucille to tell Troy and Gabriella that she had stop by and would talk to them later. Taylor decided to go back home and do the rest of her homework.

Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella put on a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. They went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink and to see if dinner is ready. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that Taylor had stopped by when they were napping. Lucille told them that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to the dining room to sit down at the table. Jack came to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the dinner to the table and they all started dishing their food up. They all ate their dinner. Lucille took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Jack went back to the living room to watch a basketball game.

Troy and Gabriella called Taylor to see what she want to talk to them about. Taylor was in her room reading a book when she heard her cell phone ring. Taylor answered her cell phone and found out that it was Gabriella and Troy calling her. Gabriella and Troy asked her what she wanted to talk to them about. Taylor told Gabriella and Troy that she wanted to talk to them about her fight with Chad and tell them her side of it. Gabriella and Troy asked Taylor to meet them at the park. Taylor hung up her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they were going to meet Taylor in the park and would be back home later.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the park to meet Taylor there. Mean while Taylor got into her car and headed to the park where she was meeting Troy and Gabriella at. Troy and Gabriella got to the park before Taylor and waited for her to show up. Taylor arrived at the park and saw Troy and Gabriella waiting for her. Taylor got out of her car and walked over to where Troy and Gabriella were sitting at. Troy and Gabriella saw Taylor coming over to them. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she wanted them to hear her side of the fight she had with Chad. Troy and Gabriella said to Taylor that they are listening. Taylor told them about her fight with Chad and explained why she was mad at him. Troy and Gabriella said to Taylor that they have saw her flirting with a guy in the hallway at school.

While they were talking in the park, Taylor saw Denise with her boyfriend leaving the park together. Taylor realized Chad had told her the truth that Denise has a boyfriend. Troy and Gabriella saw where Taylor was looking. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she feels bad for not believing Chad when he told her that the cheerleader Denise has a boyfriend. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that you were upset with Chad. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she was going to go home and do some more thinking about stuff. Taylor said goodbye to Troy and Gabriella and went to her car. Taylor went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella decided to head back to his house. Troy and Gabriella arrived back at his house and let his parents know they were home.

Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his bedroom. They decided to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. Troy put the movie in and then joined Gabriella on his bed. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on his bed while watching the movie together. Mean while Lucille and Jack were watching a movie in the living room together. Lucille heard the house phone ringing and went to answer it. Maria called Lucille to tell her that she will not be home till next week and asked if Gabriella could stay with them longer. Lucille told Maria that Gabriella can stay with them till she gets back that next week, Maria asked Lucille to tell Gabriella that she will see her next week. Lucille said to Maria that she would tell Gabriella. Lucille hung the phone back up and went back to the living room to finish watching the movie with her husband.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get another bottle of water to drink. Lucille saw her son Troy and Gabriella coming out of the kitchen. Lucille got her son Troy and Gabriella's attention and asked them to come into the living room for a minute. Lucille told Gabriella that her mom had called earlier. Lucille told Gabriella that her mom would not be back till some time next week and that she would be staying with them till her mom gets home. Before Troy and Gabriella left the living room, Lucille told Gabriella that her mom said she would see her next week when she got home. Gabriella thanked Troy's mom for telling her. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom and got ready for bed.

Troy and Gabriella climbed into his bed and did some more kissing. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. After they got dressed for the day, they went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school.

Mean while Chad was hoping he would get a chance to talk to Troy and Gabriella alone with out their friends being there. Chad wanted to get some advice from Troy and Gabriella about where he should take Taylor for the date he was going to be taking her on. Chad texted Troy amd Gabriella to see if they could meet inthe school parking lot to talk. Troy and Gabriella texted Chad back and told him that they would meet him in the school parking lot to talk.

So Troy and Gabriella had finish eating their breakfast and went to get their school bag before they left the house. They left the house and got into the car. Troy pulled the car out of the drive way. They were on their way to school. Troy and Gabriella did some talking on the way to school. A few minutes later they arrived at the school. They parked the car and then got out of it. They grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Troy and Gabriella took each others hand and went to find Chad. They saw Chad waiting for them by the door.

Troy and Gabriella asked Chad what he wanted to talk to them about. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he needed their advice about where to take Taylor for their date. Troy and Gabriella told Chad a couple places he could take Taylor to for their date. The three of them went into the school and Gabriella went to their lockers to put the school bags a way and get their books for the first class they had.

Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before they went to their first class. They finally pulled away, to get some air. They made it to their first class on time before the bell rang. They got through the first class and now they were at their lockers putting their books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come watch him practice again. Gabriella said to Troy that she was going to come watch him practice again. So they walk to the gym together. They went into the gym and share d a quick kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform.

Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice with team. A couple minutes later Gabriella saw Troy come out of the boys locker room with the rest of the basketball team. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers and he blew a kissed to her before practice started. Gabriella blew a kiss back to Troy. Gabriella could not believe how well practice was going. After practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to take a quick shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him to come back out.

So Troy went into the boys locker room to go take a quick shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella went walking around the gym,while she was waiting for Troy. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Chad and the team coming out of the locker room and leaving the gym. Troy's dad came out of the boys locker room and told Gabriella that Troy should be out in a few minutes. So Gabriella continued to walk around the gym after Troy's dad had left.

Gabriella was about to walk by the locker room, when her boyfriend Troy grabbed her. Gabriella asked Troy why he pulled her into the locker room for. Troy started kissing Gabriella and she responded back. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got into the shower together. Troy and Gabriella made love twice in the boys locker room shower. They got out of the shower after they were done making love. They dried themselves off and got dressed back into their clothes before leaving the locker room and gym.

Please Review!

A/N i am sorry that this chapter is short, but this is just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room, to get some thing to eat. They went to get their lunch and then went to sit down with their and Gabriella ate their lunch and talk to their friends for a luttle bit too. Chad saw that Troy and Gabriella both had damp wet hair. Chad knew that when he saw Gabriella in the gym watching them practice, that her hair was not damp. Chad wonder if Troy and Gabriella had sex in the boys locker room shower after he and the team had left. But Chad also remembered that Troy's dads was still their when he and the team left the boys locker room. Chad thought for a moment and realized that Troy's dad could have left the locker room and gym, not long after he and the team had left.

Troy and Gabriella notice that Chad was staring at them. Troy asked his friend Chad why he was staring at them. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that he just notice that their hair is damp. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella quietly if they had sex in the boys locker room shower, in the gym. Troy and Gabriella were shock at what Chad had asked them. Troy told his friend Chad not to tell anyone that he and Gabriella had sex in the boys locker room shower. Gabriella even made Chad promise to not tell anyone. Chad to Troy and Gabriella he would not tell anyone about them having sex in the boys locker room shower. So they finish thier lunch and then left the lunchroom, to get the books for the next class they had together.

Troy and Gabriella had went to their locker to get the books for the next class they had. They went to their next class and got their on time. Troy and Gabriella went to sit at their desk before the rest of the class entered the room. They got throught their class and now were at their lockers putting the books a way from their last class they had. They got the books out for their last class and then shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella headed to their last class and got their on time too. They got through their last class too. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework befie they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and went to his car. They left the school and went to his house to do their homework together.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang went home top get their homework done, so they could hang out together later. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and goto ur of the car. They went into his house and upstairs to his room to do their homework together. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to stay and have dinner with him and his parents. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay and have dinner with him and his parents. So they started working on their homework. Two hours later they had finish their homework and now were making out on his bed. Things started to get really heated between them. They made love twice before they took a quick shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Chad had decided he was going to call Taylor and see if she wanted to go on a date with him tomorrow night. Taylor had just finish her homework, when she heard her cell phone ringing. So Taylor answered her cell phone to find out who was calling her. Chad asked Taylor if she wanted to go with him tomorrow night and she told him that she would love to go out with him tomorrow night .So Chad and Taylor talked for a while on the phone. A hour later they hung up their phone after talking with each other. Taylor went down stairs to find out what her mom was making for dinner that night. Chad was happy that Taylor had said yes to going out with him tomorrow night.

Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to see if his mom needed some help with dinner. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any help. So Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and hanged out with his dad till dinner was ready. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella with her husband that dinner was ready. So they went to the table and sat down. Lucille brought the food to the table and they dished their food up. They ate their dinner in peace. After Troy and Gabriella took their dishes to the kitchen and asked his mom if she need help cleaning up. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any help. So Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom. They put a movie in and lay down on the bed to watch it.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter was short too. I know i said in my author's note on the last chapter that this chapter would be a little bit longer but it is just another filler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice, before taking a shower got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags, before they left the house. They left the house and got into the car. They left the drive way and were now on there way to school. A few minutes later they arrived at the school on time. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before the cars was locked.

Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked into the school together. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way. They got their books for the first class they had. After they got their books out ,they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella did a little bit of making out by his locker. Troy and Gabriella were on their way to their first class, when they heard Sharpay and Zeke fighting with each other. Troy and Gabriella wonder why Zeke and Sharpay are fighting for.

Sharpay and Zeke were fighting in the hallway. Zeke told Sharpay he was not cheating on her. Sharpay then asked Zeke why he had canceled their last few dates. Zeke told Sharpay that he had to help his mom with something. What Sharpay did not know was that he was planning a romantic date and also was going to be proposing to her too. Sharpay said to Zeke that she talk to his mom and he was not helping her. Sharpay said to Zeke you are cheating on me and you will just won't come clean with me. Sharpay walked a way from Zeke and went to class mad at him.

Troy and Gabriella found Sharpay at lunch time and asked her why she was yelling at Zeke in the hallway. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that she thinks Zeke is cheating on her. Troy and Gabriella asked Sharpay what makes her think Zeke is cheating on her. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that Zeke has cancel on three dates on her. Sharpay also told them that Zeke said that he had to help his mom with something but that she talk to his mom and found out that he had and Gabriella asked Sharpay what Zeke 's mom had told her. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that his mom told her that he has been going out for two or three hours and then coming home a hour later the past three night. Sharpay then said to them that is why she thinks he is cheating on her.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe that Zeke would cheat on Sharpay, when he was so hung up on her. Troy and Gabriella decided the ywould talk to Zeke and get his side of things. Zeke came into the lunch room with Chad and the rest of the gang. When Sharpay saw him, she told Troy and Gabriella would talk to them later and left the lunch room. Zeke, Chad and the rest of the gang sat down at the table. Troy and Gabriella asked Zeke if he was cheating on Sharpay. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella that he is not cheating on Sharpay. Zeke told Troy and Gabriella his side of things.

Please Review!


End file.
